two devils who fall in love
by Becky 0 Malet
Summary: qui aurait cru que ...


_Je suis très heureuse d'écrire la première fic sur le couple Sebastian Claude. Perso, je trouve qu'ils vont bien ensemble, pas vrai Kelly ?_

_( Kelly: Mouais…)_

Laissez tomber, la voix de la raison est en pleine dépression. …Bonne lecture ^^

_Two devils who fall in love_

Le manoir du Comte Trancy situé dans la banlieue de Londres, avait brûlé et Alois se retrouvait seul à errer dans la demeure du Comte Ciel Phantomhive qui avait accepter de l'héberger. Son majordome, Claude Faustus, l'y avait suivi comme il le faisait communément. Sebastian protégait encore et toujours son jeune maître comme l'était convenu le Pacte qui les liait l'un à l'autre, attendant patiemment de pouvoir dévorer son âme. Cela faisait maintenant 3 ans qu'il était au service du directeur de la maison Phantom.

De son côté, Claude ne pouvait plus attendre que son maître daigne respecté les parts du marché et il prit l'âme d'Alois un jour où le déluge s'abattait sur Londres. Ciel recueillit le démon à son service pour le plus grand malheur de Sebastian, faisant de lui son deuxième majordome.

Les deux démons ne se détestaient pas réellement, plutôt ils se battaient pour une seule et même âme. Il est coutume chez les démons de s'approprier une propriété privée. Cependant avec le temps, les deux hommes avaient appris à se connaître et partageaient une véritable complicité.

Claude, lorsqu'il se tenait devant ou aux côtés du diable de majordome, sentait ses joues s'empourprer et il devenait bizarre. Un sentiment très étrange le parcourait alors. Il savait très bien la cause de son état mais il n'osait se l'avouer par honneur et préférait dissimuler ce qu'il ressentait. Sebastian avait également des vues sur le démon araignée, et on peut dire tout simplement qu'il était tombé amoureux de ce dernier. Leurs sentiments étaient pourtant réciproques, alors pour quelles raisons faisaient-ils semblant de ne rien ressentir l'un pour l'autre? Sans doute pour préserver leur honneur de démon.

Par un bel aprés-midi d'été, les deux majordomes avaient tout préparé en une vitesse record et ne savaient plus quoi faire pour s'occuper. Claude était un démon mesquin qui adorait torturer les gens. Il lui vint alors une idée qui lui permettrait de se divertir un peu. Il alla chercher Sebastian, prétextant de vouloir lui parler. Il tenta de l'entourer d'une corde mais le diable s'en défit aussitôt d'un geste habile et rapide. La première tentative venait d'échouer.

Pendant une bonne heure, l'ancien majordome des Trancy réfléchit à un plan d'attaque lui permettant de le capturer. Ce fut finalement en apercevant Sebastian dehors avec un chat qu'il lui vint une idée. Il trouva la créature errant dans le manoir un peu plus tard et la prit dans ses bras. Il appela le majordome qui apparut presque aussitôt. Lorsqu'il constata que Claude tenait fermement son petit chat il comprit qu'il devait agir ou alors l'animal mourrait.

- Que voulez-vous ? Demanda Sebastian. Reposez ce chat immédiatement !

- Calmez vous voyons. Je le relâcherai uniquement si vous accepter de combler mes désirs.

- Comment ça?

- Je sais très bien quels sont vos sentiments à mon égard, sachez juste que temps que vous ne ferez pas ce que je vous dirai je ne laisserais pas cette pauvre bête s'enfuir. Alors?

- Bon très bien mais laissez-le d'abord partir.

Claude posa le chat noir au sol qui s'éloigna des deux hommes. Il attrapa les poignets de Sebastian et les attacha avec la cravate qui ceinturait le cou de ce dernier. Il le plaqua violemment contre un mur dur et froid, et commença à l'embrasser. Une étrange lueur crépuscule illumina les yeux habituellement jaunes du majordome à lunettes. Il continua de l'embrasser langoureusement, excitant le plus possible son partenaire. Claude passa sa main sur le torse de Sebastian et la glissa ensuite dans la veste de celui-ci pour aller caresser sa peau douce et blanche.

Le diable rougissait à vue d'oeil, lui, un puissant démon. Le fait de sentir une main gantée sur sa chair lui procurait une intense sensation de plaisir. Il avait déjà longtemps vécu mais jamais personne ne lui avait fait ce genre de choses. Le brun aux yeux jaunes porta ses lèvres à l'oreille de Sebastian.

- Que ressentez-vous pour moi? Murmura-t-il. Vous êtes si secret...

- Euh... Et bien... C'est plutôt innatendu de votre part Claude.

- Votre réponse est importante.

- J-Je ne sais pas...

- Très bien... Dans ce cas je vais faire en sorte que vous tombiez sous mon charme.

Claude retira la veste d'uniforme du diable de majordome et son gilet avant d'ouvrir d'un coup de sec, sa chemise immaculée, la déchirant. Le torse de Sebastian était totalement exposé au démon araignée qui l'observait avec admiration attendant patiemment de pouvoir aller enfouir son visage dans son cou.

Il fixa son poitrail et décida d'y déposer quelques baisers. Ses crocs mordillèrent la peau blanche du diable et laissèrent de petites gouttes carmines après leur passage. Il recueillit le sang si exquis du démon aux yeux flamboyants et posa ses lèvres souillées sur le cou de Sebastian lui arrachant un soupir de plaisir. Il donna quelques coups de langue partout sur la poitrine de l'albinos qui frémissait à chaque fois.

Lorsque Claude fut suffisamment satisfait, il déboutona le pantalon de son partenaire et le lui retira tout en prenant son temps. Il le fit glisser sur ses jambes et passa sa main entre les cuisses de ce dernier qui tenta de l'arrêter dans son élan, en vain. D'ailleurs son bas-ventre était assez réactif, cela réjouit l'ancien majordome des Trancy. Il caressa la verge de sa main gantée, provoquant un tressaut de plaisir chez Sebastian. Puis, il passa sa langue autour du membre réactif, il remontait lentement vers son extrémité, laissant au majordome démoniaque, le temps d'apprécier.

- C-Claude, je vous en prie, a-arrêtez...j-je vais...jouir ! S'il-vous-plaît.

- Je ne cesserais pas tant que vous ne m'aurez pas avoué vos sentiments.

- Mais puisque vous les connaisez déjà.

- Je veux vous l'entendre dire.

- Bon très bien. Je vous... Ahh.

A ce moment là, le démon avait gober la verge désormais redressée à 100% coupant le diable dans sa déclaration. Sebastian ne put se retenir et jouit aussitôt. Il avait eu beau tenter de se retenir, il y a des fois où même un démon, créature habituellement stoïque, laisse transparaître ses émotions. Le majordome aux yeux flamboyants tremblait de plaisir tandis que Claude continuait de taquiner son membre durci. Il le retira de sa bouche et retourna embrasser les lèvres du diable. Sa langue ne tarda pas à aller se lover contre celle de son partenaire. Il en profita pour caresser son intimité et y intoduire un doigt, puis deux.

- S-stop, je vous en supplie. Retirez votre doigt, vous me faites mal!

- Et alors c'est justement agréable non? Vous êtes un démon il me semble.

- Vous n'êtes pas l'araignée Claude Faustus pour rien.

- Lorsque je tiens une proie dans ma toile, je ne la laisse plus s'échapper. C'est ma raison de vivre.

- Je vous aime Claude. Lacha-t-il finalement.

- Enfin. Je désespérais... Bon et bien je vais vous laisser.

- Non!

- Pardon?

- Continuez. C'est tellement bon.

- Comme vous voudrez.

Sur ces mots, le brun aux yeux jaunes s'enfonça lentement en Sebastian, faisant durer le plaisir. Lorsqu'il arriva au fond, le diable fut parcouru d'une vague chaude et magnifique. Partager ce moment intime avec celui que l'on aime est une chose agréable et bienfaisante. Claude faisait des vas et vient avec le brun, celui-ci justement, tremblant de bien-être, jouit peu de temps après que le démon araignée l'ait pénétré. La respiration des deux hommes était rapide et bruyante. Sebastian se redressait vers son amant pour aller l'embrasser, toujours en lui.

Au bout de quelques longues délicieuses minutes, l'ancien majordome des Trancy quitta le corps de son partenaire et s'allongea à ses côtés. Il passa ses bras autour de la taille de Sebastian et le serra contre lui. Le brun aux yeux flamboyants rougit par la fatigue, enserra le cou de son conjoint et remonta les couvertures sur leurs corps. Le diable alla mordiller les lèvres de Claude et récupéra du bout de la langue, les gouttes carmines qui s'y formèrent Les deux hommes échangèrent de langoureux baisers pendant de longues minutes. Une fois qu'ils eurent retrouvé une respiration normale, ils retournèrent s'occuper du Comte Phantomhive.

Les deux démons s'étaient retrouvés et ne se quittaient plus. Le jour fatidique arrivé, ils se partagèrent l'âme de Ciel. Ils restèrent dans le monde des humains, dévorant des âmes par-ci par-là pour se nourrir. Ils étaient immortels et avaient donc toute l'éternité pour s'aimer devant eux. Les dernières paroles de Claude furent:

_Transformer la passion en perfidie, le mensonge en vérité, un chien errant en noble comte, c'est cela un majordome. _

Review please ! Merci de votre attention.


End file.
